This invention relates to a product for deodorizing and sanitizing horse stalls, and to a process of making the product.
It is known that horse waste, namely, manure and urine, vary according to the food that the horses have eaten. Such waste consists principally of protein, for example, albumin, globulin, nuclein, pepton, mucin and their decomposition products, as well as carbohydrates, such as starch, cellulose, sugars and organic acids. When this substance decomposes, it usually produces organisms and gases of disagreeable odor such as indol, scatol, and other sulphites. Decomposing horse waste also contains conditions satisfactory for the breeding of harmful bacteria and insects.
The act or process of decomposing of the waste substances of horses is believed to be the result of the organisms of the simplest form, schizomycetes, bacteria, microbes, etc. Putrefaction only takes place when conditions are favorable for the life and growth of these organisms, for example, a temperature of from approximately 60.degree.-80.degree. F., a moderate humidity and limited access to air.
Solutions to problems in the general area of putrefaction of material and to eliminating odors as a result thereof have heretofore been used or sought. For example, it is well known to use lime for deodorizing horse stalls. Lime, however, immediately turns to slack lime and thus is short lived. U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,918 is concerned with a process of making a powdered product that deodorizes organic fertilizers, such as the excrement of livestock, fish, etc. and also accelerates ripening of such fertilizer and prevents the growth of harmful bacteria or organisms. The process of this patent consists in mixing dried and powdered cereal containing a large quantity of enzymes such as rice bran, barley bran, or wheat bran with water and fermented and then powdered. This powder is mixed with tricalcium phosphate and powder of barley, wheat, bean, etc. which contain a large quantity of enzymes. It is stated that these enzymes supply sufficient nutrition to yeasts and bacteria so as to make their breeding vigorous and thus drive out harmful bacteria. The process also is stated to accelerate the decomposition of albumin and convert it to an intermediate product free of odors.